fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella is thrown out of the house
Palpatine's Force-sensitivity escaped the notice of the Jedi Order; instead, his gifts came to the attention of Darth Plagueis, a Muun Dark Lord of the Sith. If Isabella Garcia-Shapiro prevents Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, allowing the Jedi to take Palpatine for training and also saves Jen the guitar girl (Demi Lovato) from drowning, then Tulio will get very angry at Isabella. "I consider myself a reasonable father! I have kept my patience till up to now, Isabella! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Tulio said angrily. Isabella bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Daddy, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth. Did you or did you not save Palpatine from Darth Plagueis?" Tulio asked. "Yes!" Isabella said. "And did you or did you not rescue that guitar girl from drowning?" Tulio demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Isabella argued. "I told you not to prevent Plagueis from getting to Palpatine! You know that!" Tulio scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, Plagueis would have gotten to Palpatine first and Jen would have drowned and died!" Isabella exclaimed. "Do you think I care? Because you prevented Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, the Jedi got to him and took him for training. Because of this, Palpatine will now be Plagueis' enemy. I forbid you from seeing him or that guitar girl!" Tulio cried. "You're more of a liar than Prince John! You don't even know Palpatine or Jen!" Isabella shouted. "Know them?! I don't have to know them!" Tulio roared. "They are both threats to Darth Plagueis! That guitar girl has always been a threat to Darth Plagueis from the very beginning! I don't care about your feelings for them!" That did it for Isabella, who couldn't hold it in anymore! "DADDY, I LOVE THEM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Isabella gasped and covered her mouth. Robyn Starling, Isabella's friend, gasped as well. Tulio looked stunned. "No!" Tulio gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Isabella? She's a mortal guitar girl and he's a Force sensitive! You're an immortal!" Tulio shouted. "I don't care!" Isabella shouted back. That was the last straw for Tulio. He had enough of his daughter's disobedience and defiance and his temper had finally reached the boiling point. "GET OUT!" Tulio shouted. Isabella ran out of the house. It was at that moment that Jen, Noxic, Jara, Typhus, and the rest of Isabella's friends showed up and confronted Tulio. Robyn also confronted Tulio. "Okay, you black-hearted jerk! You broke her heart for the last time!" Jen shouted. She then kicked Tulio. "You heartless beast!" Jara screamed. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" Noxic shouted. "Noxic's right! You're more vicious than Vexor!" Typhus added. "WHAT?" Tulio shouted angrily. "You heard him, you beast!" Robyn snapped. "You are not a nice man if you act like that!" Daisy said, sourly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you monstrous pig!" Mary Test shouted. "You stinky-head!" Penny added. "You're ten times worse than Montana Max!" Babs Bunny shouted. "You have no heart at all!" Gosalyn said. "You're as evil as Hitler and Stalin!" Melody shouted. "You're not a nice man at all!" Jenny Foxworth added. "You're an evil uncaring monster!" Shanti said. "You don't deserve to live!" Dot Warner shouted. "This is no way to treat your own daughter, either!" Anne Marie agreed. Jen then blasted Tulio with her magical electric guitar and he fell back dead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thrown Out Series